sevenshieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Shields
The Seven Shields is a fictional alternate world created as an original campaign setting for Bryce Ledesma's regular homebrew D&D games in late 2013 to early 2014. It is an ongoing project undertaken by the author, his friends, and volunteers. As of now no published works exist of the Seven Shields setting, purely existing in the authors' minds, their notes, and this wiki. The primary focus of the setting takes place in a group of continents and their surrounding waters collectively known as Vandea, part of En, an earth-like world in the Seven Shields universe. Several other continents and locations are planned, however these are still in the conceptual stages, making room for any additions and modifications. Setting Cosmology The structure of the universe of the Seven Shields is lifted from the different settings of Dungeons and Dragons; that is to say, it is divided into four separate planes of existence. the Prime Material Plane, the Astral Sea, the Elemental Chaos, and The Void. Geography The planet of En consists of several large continents, including Vandea, the focus of the setting and the site of the Seven Kingdoms. The other continents include Ereas, Taldik, Raukh, and other as-yet unspecified landmasses. 'The Seven Kingdoms' The area of the Seven Shields which is known as Vandea is divided into seven regions, namely Aram, Ceval, Gormin, Gul, Illvas, Menora, and Yrvir. The name Seven Kingdoms, is largely understood to be a misnomer, a remnant of a time long past, because only four of the seven regions are actually kingdoms as of present time: Aram, Ceval, Illvas, and Menora. Kingdom of Aram Also known as the Land of Horses, Aram is vast rangeland bordered by mountains to the North and South and seas and ocean to the East and West. Having only recently established a king after nearly a century of civil conflict, Aram still retains many strong traces of its cultural divide, with Upper Aram sharing many characteristics with its foreign neighbors while Lower Aram still holding to the more traditional ethos of its ancestor. Kingdom of 'Ceval' Site of the once expansive and powerful, but long-ruined Cevali Empire. Home to the ancient city of Drakonheim, its former capital, and the secretive Grey Society. Confederacy of 'Gormin' A frontier "kingdom" home to scattered pockets of civilization that make up the Frontier Confederation. The area is densely populated with mineral riches and wildlife, particularly to the Northern areas where a large number of hostile creatures take up residence. These include tribes of orcs, goblinoids, and giants, and the local governments are willing to pay for services to rid them of the vermin. For this reason, Gormin is an area heavily favored by adventuring companies and mercenary looking for a bit of coin. Gul Mysterious, sparsely inhabited region. Kingdom of 'Illvas' The kingdom is split into two regions, West Illvas and East Illvas, the latter of which containing the bulk of the landmass. For this reason and because the center of power is found here as well, East Illvas is more commonly known as simply "Illvas." Along with Menora, Illvas is perhaps the most formidable of the seven kingdoms owing to a boon in commerce and trade, excellent leadership, and favorable events in the past few centuries. Kingdom of 'Menora' Defensive pact with Illvas. Sultanates of 'Yrvir' Peoples of the Great White Sea. The Shields of Legend The Shields of Neyr are a legendary set of seven shields granted to the greatest champions of Vandea known only as the God Champions during the God War in 884 BR. They were created by pooling the resources of the mortal races as a last ditch effort to defeat the Elder Gods. Deities and Religions History Category:Needs attention